


The Sinking Knight And The Dark Sun

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Saber Wars, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 黑色的太阳永远不会再升起，沉没的骑士也无法再逃离。我失去了那种力量，所以才能够抱紧你。
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: Unbroken [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961
Kudos: 3





	The Sinking Knight And The Dark Sun

我死掉了。兰斯洛特心想。

他往后一倒，像一支枯萎折断的长芦苇那样落进湖里。湖水咕噜噜地冒出气泡来，和他的长发一样往上飘，而他则朝着湖底沉下去。

他路过了飘摇的水草和成群的游鱼。鱼儿们睁着圆鼓鼓的眼睛，见到这个巨大的黑影从天空高处掉落，纷纷惊慌地朝着四面八方奔逃。水草缠住他的手腕和脚踝，似乎想要挽留片刻，但那柔韧的叶片像是泥一样的滑，没过多久就从骑士光滑、沉重的盔甲表面滑落开来。

湖底是深黑色的，远离了光。仙女们早已离去，贝壳的宫殿被埋进厚厚的淤泥里面。兰斯洛特掉进了那些淤泥，发出“啪”的一声。

像是一个长长的叹息。

眼前一片漆黑，他继续往下沉，腐殖质的淤泥底下是岩石的地底，地层当中沉积着巨人与龙的骨骸，穿过地幔之后四周亮起了熔岩的火光，明亮的火焰照亮了兰斯洛特的身体，他低头看着自己透明、中空的盔甲内部，感觉很新奇。

然后那些火光又黯淡下来了，他掉进大地的中心，又从另一边掉出来，落到幽蓝色的夜空里面。群星在闪耀着，他下落，不，现在或许是上升的速度越来越快，让他想起在趴在机舱外面赤手空拳牢牢抓住一架以1.5马赫的速度大角度俯冲的F15战斗机的不愉快经历。

等等，什么是战斗机？

上升到一定高度之后，他终于完全离开了脚下的大地。速度失去了参照物，兰斯洛特感觉到自己不再飞翔了，他开始在寂静无声的空漠当中飘浮。

在地上的时候，星星们朝他抛来媚眼，可现在他已经飘了很久，久到兰斯洛特都觉得有点无聊了，久到他离开的地方也化为一粒小小的光点，星星们的距离却依然遥远。它们渺小、明亮，相对之间的位置没有任何改变。

我这是要去哪里呢？兰斯洛特心想。人死之后，若无法进入天堂也错过了地狱，就会永久地在这虚空当中飘浮吗？没有声音、没有光、没有风，要等上几千万年，两个孤独的灵魂才能在其中相遇呢。

结果下一秒他就一头撞上了不知什么东西。

这是宇宙马，那是宇宙牛。金色头发的、穿着白色围裙带着高高的白帽子，自称宇宙连锁营养餐馆Green Kitchen主厨宇宙高文君的男人一边走一边给他介绍着这艘飞船上捕获到的，怎么看也是魔猪和双角兽的猎物。Green Kitchen的料理理念是绿色环保、天然热血，鼓励客人们自行狩猎食材交给主厨调理，但也可以为初次踏上此道的客人们提供一些方便，让他们去打倒主厨捕捉回来的猎物——因此高文在例行的星期二下午驾驶着飞船来到宇宙当中狩猎，不慎撞上了兰斯洛特。

“您是高文卿吗？”

金发的大厨长篇大论喋喋不休，可兰斯洛特压根什么都没听进去。又走过一个转角，对方正又一次表达自己对于撞上兰斯洛特的歉意时，他突然吸了吸鼻子，开口问道。

“啊？”男人有些惊讶，“我的名字是高文，可是您这样的称呼，实在是……”

“您是高文卿。”

兰斯洛特又说了一遍，他抽着气，但语气笃定。

“好吧，我之前也许确实遇到过一些事情。我受了伤，在宇宙中漂流，被麻雀们所救，但醒来时失去了过去所有的记忆。所以很抱歉，即使您这样说，我也不记得……”

“您说过您这次是出来狩猎的吧。”兰斯洛特突然打断了他的话。

“啊？”

高文一脸茫然，有点跟不上他的节奏。“没错……”

“那么，您现在抓到了我，我是您的猎物了。请带我回到您的厨房去吧。”

“不……先生，您是不是弄错了什么，我们不吃人……”

兰斯洛特转过身抱住了男人的腰，他比高文高半个头，肩膀就正好捂住男人的口鼻，他用力勒紧，身体颤抖，用力到让高文差点喘不上气来。“我是您的猎物了。”他激动地宣布。

一千五百光年以外或许也有一颗星球叫废弃行星卡姆兰，但这里不是不列颠。

您不可以忘记我呀。兰斯洛特跟在高文后面打转，抱着土豆筐，忧郁地说。他死活要留下来和高文在一起，Green Kitchen生意清淡用不着麻雀之外的服务员，本小利薄又养不起闲人，于是只好把他塞进后厨打杂，高文捣土豆泥的时候就让兰斯洛特在旁边给他削土豆皮。

后厨很小，两个人背抵着背，兰斯洛特开始整理起心情给高文讲故事。欢喜与悲叹，恋慕与憎恶，背叛、悔恨，迟到的信，坟墓前的情书。他花好几天的时间向这个男人诉说他的一生，漫长的剖白最后满怀希冀地把心放到那一筐堆得高高的土豆上，捧到他的面前。他看着高文的眼睛，真诚而悲哀地恳求。

想要向您告解，想要被您宽恕。但若是无法得到饶恕也无妨，那样的话，就请您尽情地继续将我憎恨下去吧。即使是永生永世被仇恨的火焰灼烧，也远胜过空无一物的冰冷和孤独。如果这次不是您捡到了我的话，我又要漂流到哪里去呢。

求求您不要忘记我，不要将我们那令人痛苦的过往与爱憎一并随风抛弃。

高文对兰斯洛特所说的一切都毫无记忆，若是他们曾经真有那样一个故乡的话，残留在这身体和灵基深处的气味，也只有五月的阳光和风、马蹄踏过草原的泥土腥气、还有土豆泥令人怀念的温暖甜香。他想既然这宇宙如此空旷寥廓，那你有没有想过高文和兰斯洛特或许并不止我们两个。萍水相逢不过是个概率学上的问题，我并不是你的高文。

大高个的男人抱着膝盖，努力收好一双长腿坐在土豆山边，紫色的眼睛可怜兮兮，像是好不容易被捡回家所以越发卖力讨好主人的弃犬。到嘴边的话一下子说不出口了，如果兰斯洛特说的都是真的，高文想，那他还真是一如既往的惯会装可怜。

不管做下了怎样残酷的事，一回头就又趴在他膝盖上，摇着尾巴撒起娇来。这样的场景似乎有点熟悉，高文皱起眉头，努力去回忆的时候，却又什么也抓不住了。

他苦恼地挠了挠头发，不知道该说什么，干脆舀了一大碗土豆泥递给兰斯洛特。“先吃饭吧。”他说，“这次不是原教旨主义的做法，加入了绿色植物根茎研磨的调味品。试试看？”

抓挠的手指底下，金色发丝里面隐约露出头皮上泛白的伤疤。兰斯洛特“哇”地一声哭了出来。

芥末实在是太辣了。

即使如此你也不愿回忆起过去的话，高文卿，那我就用身体让你想起来。

兰斯洛特在月亮的冷光里面气势汹汹地宣告，高大的黑影站在高文的床头，沉默了一会，然后窸窸窣窣地向他移动。

影子像是流水一样漫过床单，月光闪了一下，被遮蔽了，又亮起来。明亮的苦艾酒色的绿眼睛在夜色里注视着他，兰斯洛特开始喘息，他的呼吸和心跳都很快，热辣辣的气息扑在高文的脖颈上。嘴唇覆盖上来，舌尖含着唾液的湿，在皮肤上弥漫开。

被单滑落下去，露出白皙的脊背，扭动着，一溜汗珠映着月光。在宇宙的另一端，为什么这里仍然会有月亮？不多不少，正好是一颗白色的卫星挂在天幕上。我们从回忆当中构筑出了这些，或许仅仅是无法对过去彻底放手。兰斯洛特卖力地亲吻着、爱抚着高文，他很快就在他手心里硬起来，胀得好大。他将双腿分得更开一些，缓慢地深吸着气，开始扩张自己。

和对方的身体嵌合时两个人都像被刺了一下似的呻吟出声，兰斯洛特抱着高文的肩，低下头含着他的锁骨，含糊不清地嗯嗯了一会，又慢慢摇动臀部，变着角度将它压进去。被紧密包裹着的感觉美妙到难以想象，高文长长地舒了一口气，伸出手来抚摸兰斯洛特染上了汗水的头发。

“我来吧。”过了一会他提议道，然后抱住兰斯洛特的腰保持着结合的姿势，翻过来将他放到床上，减轻他艰难的喘息。兰斯洛特一开始还是低低呻吟着，但等到高文抬起他的腰让他双腿挂在自己肩头，从上方一气贯穿他的时候他就发出了抑制不住的快乐哭喊声。嗯嗯啊啊，哼哼唧唧，像只满足的小狗。

从前不是这样的，高文想。过去的兰斯洛特是猫，总是绕在他腿边上蹭来蹭去咪咪地撒娇，来跟着我呀，来爱我呀，但若是真的伸出手去，他就会转身走掉了。

既然已经走掉了，为什么还要再回来呢？不，因为是猫，所以想什么时候回来就会突然回来的吧。

“真过分啊，兰斯洛特。”

高文喃喃地说，他折起兰斯洛特的身体，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。

他们从半夜一直做到漆黑的空中透出薄明，高文掌握着兰斯洛特的腰一阵一阵地干，抓住他的大腿根部朝两边分开方便插入到底，完了又让他四肢着地跪趴在床上，高高翘起屁股。汗水大开大合地洒落，兰斯洛特紧紧搂抱着他的颈子，气喘吁吁地胡乱亲他。高文、高文，他连声叫着这个名字，笃定地眯起眼睛，咬住他的嘴唇粗暴地吮吸舌头。记忆是很容易被欺骗的，高文想。两个同样被截断了前生的漂泊的灵魂，现在不是很简单地就又融为一体了吗？

兰斯洛特湿透了的短发靠在高文肩膀上，一呼一吸，粗重地喘着气，他的脊背和大腿都湿透了，高文沿着他的尾椎抚摸下去，手指插入股缝之间，湿漉漉的一片粘稠，那有力的臀部肌肉还在因为过度劳累而无法自制地颤抖着。他弯曲了一下手指，指腹轻轻摩挲着兰斯洛特肿了起来的穴口。

“还疼吗？”

兰斯洛特扭动着身体摇了摇头，他用鼻尖蹭着高文的脸颊和脖颈撒娇，不时在他颧骨处磨牙似的轻轻咬上一口。高文一动不动地放任他粘着，过了好一阵，兰斯洛特才小声地问道：“高文卿？”

“嗯。”

“您睡着了吗？”

“没有。”

兰斯洛特的声音低下去。“……那，我是不是又做了很过分的事？明明您已经忘记了一切，开始了新的幸福人生，我却一定要您想起来……”

那些于痛苦中纠结的无法斩断也无法原谅的过去。高文苦笑了一下，“都那么久了……”

兰斯洛特轻轻地嗯了一声，他抬起头来，伸手拨开高文汗湿的额发，指尖沿着皮肤一寸一寸地移动，仔细确认伤痕的形状。

“还疼吗？”

“不。”高文说，他翻身将兰斯洛特抱进怀里。

那天早上兰斯洛特在高文怀里睡得很沉，他梦到一轮黑色的太阳，缓慢地落到地面下。

“您又要去狩猎吗？”

兰斯洛特在狭小的厨房里忙得团团转，一边收拾餐具、揩抹料理台一边问。高文戴上了他那顶可爱的厨师帽，穿着有白色带花边围裙的铠甲，正在清点干粮。保温箱里面堆满了金灿灿山一样的薯条，这家店在主厨外出的时候好像就只卖这个，但生意却意外地好。

“这次我想带你去一个地方。”高文回答道，将挂在烤箱上方的一串正体不明的宇宙怪兽肉干扯下来递给兰斯洛特。“来，上回狩猎的成果。这次我还是用了不列颠的传统古法烤制，没加芥末。”

接下来漫长的航程里面，兰斯洛特就一直坐在比厨房还要狭小的飞船的后座上，全神贯注地用唾液和牙齿挑战那石头一样的坚硬肉干。即使回忆起往事，高文卿的料理热情这一回也应该不会再被扑灭了吧，他已经是一位充满自信的厨师了，兰斯洛特很是欣慰。

但这一回是高文先动的手，在飞船调整好路线之后自动巡航的过程中，他将座椅转过来，去看兰斯洛特。他们俩的腿太长了，不得不互相交叉着摆放，高文看着兰斯洛特埋头努力咀嚼的动作，忍不住就伸手去摸了摸他的头发。

兰斯洛特抬起头来盯着他笑，他白亮的牙齿上面沾满了唾液，像是野兽一样闪闪发光。

高文突然觉得自己做了多余的事。

兰斯洛特开始蹬掉靴子，拿脚趾去挠他的膝弯，和大腿的里侧，高文嘶地抽了一口气，立即脱掉了靴子开始反击。空间太小了，四条腿交错纵横，你来我往，他一不小心蹬到了兰斯洛特岔开的股间，那半软不硬的奇妙的肉感诱惑着他无意识地踩了两下，那家伙就红着脸小声哼哼起来。

“您可真是……”

兰斯洛特环上他的背，倾身向前将下巴压在高文肩上。他无奈地责难着，抱住兰斯洛特的腰把他的屁股抬起来。兰斯洛特一边发抖一边笑，轻软湿热的声音和呼吸在他耳膜上一下下地搔，修长的手脚四肢像是八爪鱼一样缠住高文的背，将他勒得紧紧的。

“没有在不列颠的马背上做过，真的很遗憾……高文卿，让我们在格林格莱特号上创造一些新的回忆吧……”

“就算您这么说，我也……”高文叹了口气，挤压着兰斯洛特的屁股让两人之间已经为负的距离再靠近一点。“……本来是想和您说正经事的啊。”

有什么正事能胜过恋人温暖的怀抱呢？

到他们降落在这颗废弃的行星地表时，小小的船舱里已经溢满了栗子花的情欲气味。两个人都气喘吁吁，满头是汗，敞开的衣襟里露出发红的胸膛。回荡着喘息的空气热得像是要烧融了皮肤，即使外面是永恒的落日，漆黑大地，一片荒芜。

骑士们的影子在荒芜的地上游荡。

“这里啊，就是废弃行星卡姆兰。”

高文说。他原本是认真地想要带兰斯洛特来这里，但到达了目的地，两个人却谁也不想再穿好衣服下去。于是他们就肩靠肩地躺着，挤在座椅、操纵台、仪表盘、干粮和杂物包中间。高文将头靠在兰斯洛特汗涔涔的胸膛上，他们的腿交叉着缠在一起，仰望着透明的舱盖外面那悬停在天空和大地中间的，半轮黑色的太阳。

沉默的阴影们在行走着，兰斯洛特认出了他们的轮廓。圆桌骑士们。高文、加雷斯、贝狄威尔、崔斯坦、还有自己。

“我想我大概是从这里逃出来的。”高文说。“因为我忘记了一切，才能够离开这里，开启第二次的崭新人生。如果依然紧抓着过去不放，就会永远被束缚在地面上。”

“可你没有忘记我。”兰斯洛特说。“即使你嘴上说忘记了，但你的身体，这里，”他的手指点着高文心脏的位置，“还有这里，”以及他额头上的伤疤，“都没有忘记我。从来没有忘记过。”

一边是爱，一边是憎恨，但绝不会选择遗忘。

“因为太阳已经沉下去了。”高文说。“兰斯洛特，你冷吗？”

他开始意识到了身侧的寒意，荒芜的世界正在缓慢地入侵到他们两个人的，温暖、私密的小空间中来。兰斯洛特将高文抱得更紧了些。

“这里是结束了的世界，黑色的太阳永远不会再升起，沉没的骑士也无法再逃离。我失去了那种力量，所以才能够抱紧你。”他回抱住兰斯洛特，亲吻他胸口的皮肤。

“脱下了这身盔甲，我们不过只是两个愚蠢的男人而已。但我们难道不是自己选择穿上这身盔甲的吗？如果要放下它，重新选择第二次的人生，为何又总是对从前的事情念念不忘，宁愿痛苦也不愿意放手呢？即使你不愿意放手，但忘记过去，抛弃了祝福，才得以拥抱你的我，已经不再是你的那个高文了。那么事到如今，兰斯洛特，你所执着的，想要抓住的，又到底是什么呢？”

“是你。”兰斯洛特不假思索地回答。“高文卿，这根本算不上是一个问题。正因为是第二次的人生，我们所能抓住的，难道不是只有此刻留在我们手中的东西吗？就算这个宇宙里有一千个高文、一千个兰斯洛特、王、王妃和别的什么人，但是你抓住我的，而我也抓住了你。在空旷寥廓的宇宙当中，两个孤独的灵魂要相遇是多么不容易的一件事情啊。你以为我还会在意别的什么吗？”

“您可真是不讲道理。”

“不讲道理的人是您吧。”

他们又开始斗嘴，说一些没有营养的话，傻笑，手指和脚趾抵在一起互相纠缠，用来自对方身体的热量抵消飞船外沁入的寒意。黑色的太阳悬挂在天空中，被束缚的骑士们永远行走在荒芜的大地上，而从湖底的淤泥和太阳的祝福当中逃离了的两个男人，已经不再关心这些，只是一心一意地相爱着。

END.


End file.
